


【排球少年-東西組】freedom

by judy520mina



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judy520mina/pseuds/judy520mina
Summary: ※東西/旭夕組（西谷夕中心）※整篇大多為東峰眼中的西谷，我心目中最棒的烏野守護神※互廚界典範的東峰和西谷最可愛了！
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Kudos: 17





	【排球少年-東西組】freedom

**Author's Note:**

> ※東西/旭夕組（西谷夕中心）  
> ※整篇大多為東峰眼中的西谷，我心目中最棒的烏野守護神  
> ※互廚界典範的東峰和西谷最可愛了！

強大是自由的。  
東峰旭領悟到這句話的含義之時，已是畢業的數年之後。

1、  
二年級時與伊達工的對戰在一次又一次堅如鐵壁的攔網陣型中敗下陣來，那道始終無法衝破的藩籬化成一根無形的刺紮根在東峰心底，強烈的懊悔使他喪失冷靜，朝著一直陪伴在身邊的隊友大發雷霆，甚至忽視他受傷的眼神，狠心地在他面前頭也不回地離開。  
他曾經真的以為這段友誼再也回不去了。  
但西谷沒有離開，他始終矗立在那裡，他們最開始相遇的地方，從不介懷他的失敗——他所在意的始終就只有「不要輕易放棄他拚命救起的每一顆球」。  
他說：「就算是打到牆壁彈回來的球，我也一定會接住它。所以請你再叫一次球，Ace──」  
彷彿硬生生扯破了胸腔與聲帶，那撕心裂肺的嗓音，他不忍心再聽。  
於是他回到隊裡，再度肩負起王牌的角色，這一次身旁不只有可靠的守備，還有新進的優秀後輩。  
不再是一個人去面對這一切了──他想著，將全身力氣沿著軀幹灌注至掌心，球體如炮彈般衝破了敵營的壁壘。  
扣球的那一瞬間是如此舒暢。

2、  
看著西谷夕的時候，他總是不由自主感覺到自己的渺小。  
經常遍佈瘀青的身體似乎永遠不知疲倦，薄薄幾公分厚度的掌心承載著無窮無盡的力量，總在千鈞一髮之際漂亮地將球撐起，連接起整個球隊的命脈。  
他不像日向，一蹦三尺高 ，靠自己的雙翼在巨人叢林中披荊斬棘，似奔騰的野馬喧囂地衝向戰鬥的最前線。球場上的西谷始終安靜，卻十足爆發，每當他躍起扣球，身後堅強的守備總令他感到安心。

「旭學長！可以扣扣看我的托球嗎？」  
「噢好啊……咦，你要練托球？」  
「只要能為隊裡增加攻擊的手段，多一個是一個啊！我也會陪你練發球的！」  
「可以啊，對了，那個……」  
「嗯？」  
「嘎哩嘎哩君最近好像出了新口味的冰棒，練習結束後要一起去吃嗎？」  
「吃！當然吃！我要一口氣吞五支！」  
「小心胃痛喔。」  
「放心，我的胃很強壯！比你的心臟強壯多了，哈哈！」說著還忍不住揶揄了一下對方脆弱的玻璃心。  
看著西谷蹦蹦跳跳跑去拿球的背影，東峰忍不住彎起眉眼。  
又有誰被一雙如此閃亮的眼睛盯著瞧時還能忍心說出拒絕的話呢？  
西谷這麼優秀的球員仍在鍥而不捨地追求更高的境界，他又有什麼資格停下腳步。

鵝黃燈光自頂上灑落，襯著窗外的晚曛在少年身上鍍上了一層金芒，本就嬌小的身軀此刻在他眼中竟顯得撲朔迷離，似乎下一秒鐘就會隨著落日轉瞬即逝。  
「旭學長，怎麼了嗎？」  
東峰睜大了眼。  
他的手什麼時候抓住西谷的肩膀了？而他完全沒有意識到這件事。  
「再不吃麵要涼了喔。」西谷狐疑地瞥了東峰一眼，搞不懂這個傻大個又在胡思亂想什麼，竟然連吃麵都能吃到走神，「你該不會吃不下了吧？」  
「不、不是，剛才分心了，抱歉。」東峰連忙將臉轉正，對著香氣四溢的拉麵吸了幾口，又忍不住將視線投向坐在身旁的少年，此時的他正狼吞虎嚥地嗑光一碗麵，並朝老闆嚷嚷著還要加麵。  
分明是習以為常的一幕，竟也品出了幾分逗趣。  
西谷原來是這麼可愛的嗎？  
這番念頭自腦中閃過，東峰立刻察覺到不對勁。  
不、不是那個意思，西谷一向都如此活潑，像顆太陽般蹦跳著鼓舞所有隊員，沒有人不覺得他可愛吧？  
但那種感覺似乎又有微妙的不同，難以言喻。  
「旭──學──長──你再不吃，我要把你的頭塞進碗裡囉！」東峰內心糾結著，猛然驚覺自己原本已經吃到剩一半的碗被添了許多麵條進來，始作俑者就是那位令他糾結不已的學弟，正不斷地把自己的麵撥到他碗內，「要多吃點才有力氣打球。」  
「等等、已經夠了，我吃不完啦！」  
西谷被對方手足無措的慌張模樣逗得捧腹大笑，笑聲持續迴盪了幾分鐘才趨於平靜，他緩緩歛起了神情說道，「不管你現在在胡思亂想什麼，都請你停止。」  
夾著麵條的動作一頓，東峰望向身側少年明亮的眼瞳，感覺心臟被什麼東西輕輕踩了一腳，像貓咪的肉墊，又像鳥類的羽毛，柔軟地搔著他最脆弱敏感的神經。  
「你現在最重要的事，就是吃飯、睡覺、練球，沒了。就這麼簡單，其他事情都不需要你來擔心。」他眼眸含笑，自信滿滿地咧開嘴角，一如往常的每一次。  
東峰時常感到疑惑，眼前這傢伙是否藏有什麼特殊能力，為何總是能在他思緒開始不受控制地延伸發散之時，於最適當的時機擋在他前方，引他回原先的道路。  
說來有趣，東峰旭和西谷夕，近乎是完美齊整對偶的兩個名字，如此恰巧地落在他們身上，宛如命運。  
旭日東昇與夕陽西沉相互輪替，世界的輪軸隨之運轉。  
東峰從不認為自己夠格成為太陽，反之，西谷朝氣蓬勃、熱力四射，相對於自己的膽小怯懦，他才應該是那顆恆常帶給大家力量的烈日。

從來就不是我站在你身前領路，而是你在背後推著我前行。

3、  
當開幕式的奏樂聲響起，烏野的校名被主持人唸出，隊友們排成一列魚貫進場之時，東峰幾乎被場內熾白的燈光刺得睜不開眼。  
春季高中排球賽，他們夢想的殿堂，為此跌倒也挫敗過無數次，幾百個日夜中與地板摩擦的腳步聲、訓練過度而悲鳴著痠痛的肌肉、不斷泌出又蒸發的汗水與充斥悔恨的淚水，終於他站在這裡。  
奇蹟大概是真的存在的吧。  
他猛然憶起與白鳥澤的比賽中，西谷那幾乎可以說是神乎其技的連續接球，點燃起賽場沸騰的瞬間。  
在場唯一與牛島對等的自由球員要求他們全力拚搏，沒有道理不去替他完成。  
他東峰旭是何其有幸能遇到這群這麼棒的隊友，即便現在身處春高的賽場內，這一切仍美好得太不真實。  
「旭學長，你在緊張？」西谷的一句話如天外飛來，截斷了他的思緒。  
「也不是……就是覺得不可思議，我怎麼會站在這裡。」  
「哈哈哈，你該不會又要發作了吧！」西谷毫不客氣地使勁拍上東峰的背，笑說：「緊張什麼？大家都在呢。」

比賽揭開序幕，烏野順利迎接首勝後，隨之到來的是今年最大黑馬、IH的亞軍──稻荷崎高中。  
東峰第一次見到那樣的西谷。  
幾乎是被對手掐住軟肋、刻意針對的發球，作為隊友他卻只能呆站在旁，無能為力。  
長期以來，他心目中無堅不催的守護神，說到底也不過是個年僅十六歲的少年，他有弱點，也會因對手的強大而感到害怕。  
少年相較於往日略顯遲鈍的反應力讓東峰察覺，此時此刻的西谷面臨著未曾遇過的難題，猶如當初伊達工擋在他眼前的那堵高牆。  
如果說西谷是當時搖著駝鈴牽引他回綠洲的牧者，而今他身陷囹圄，東峰不敢說自己能夠成為解除他困境的那把鑰匙，但至少他能做到的，就是幫忙減輕西谷身上的負擔。  
西谷也可以有這種心理到極限的時候。  
褪去了堅硬的外殼顯得更加有血有肉，他願意站出來攙扶他一把，如同當初西谷支撐他跨越難關一般。如果可以，他甚至甘願榨出渾身上下所有的勇氣，替他承受一切險阻，但他相信西谷真正需要的並非旁人的庇護，而是隊友的信任與協助。  
於是東峰拍著胸脯做出了保證：「就算沒有到位的一傳，我也能得分！」  
他的心情、他的力量，即使是一點點也好，如果能傳遞給西谷就好了。

4、  
比賽的結果再次驚艷了全場，一如烏野先前戰勝白鳥澤的轟動。  
東峰永遠忘不了，當他看見西谷掙開枷鎖的剎那，內心的激動滿溢而出，他迅速配合對方擊球，動作一氣呵成。  
他們撞胸歡慶這得來不易的一分，胸口相觸的瞬間，他感覺自己的心臟幾乎被撞碎，卻不是痛苦的碎裂。  
那是一種由喜悅堆積而成的心碎，猶似喜極而泣的眼淚。

「被宮侑盯上的那個時候，我的腳黏在地板上了。」  
賽後，西谷用毛巾粗略地擦著臉，默默地吐出這段話。  
「在你看來，我大概是那種對於任何事都無所畏懼的人吧？」或許是從對方的表情中獲得了解答，他淺笑出聲，「小時候害怕的東西太多了，所以我必須強迫自己克服，畢竟這個世界這麼大，如果因為害怕就退縮，太可惜了不是嗎？」  
「抱歉……」  
「旭學長為什麼要道歉呢？」  
「我……總是認為這個世界上沒有任何事情可以擊倒你，卻忽略了你也會有需要別人支持的時候。」  
「你這傢伙就是太溫柔了，這不是你的責任。」聞言，西谷彎起眉眼，露出了他的招牌笑容，「但是，謝謝你。」  
我一點都不溫柔，東峰想著，沉默地垂下了視線。  
會這麼說，只是因為我自私地想要成為在你有困難時，可以陪在你身邊的那個人。  
我想要你成為我的責任。  
「你知道的吧？」  
「什麼？」  
「雖然我總是嘴上嫌棄你，但對我來說，你就是最好的王牌，一直都是。」

如果問起東峰聽見那句話時心裡有什麼想法，他大約只能苦笑地說：沒有任何想法。  
準確地說，他根本來不及有任何想法。  
彷彿轉眼間喪失了所有思考能力，雜亂無章的腦海如汪洋，無根的浪花隨著海面滾動，滔滔匯聚成唯一的念頭。  
他不停在腦中告訴自己不可以、不能衝動、不能毀了這一切，卻控制不了自己的行動，四肢與大腦彷彿被切斷了神經傳導，理智宣告罷工。  
模糊的記憶裡，他用力地將眼前的少年抱在懷裡，好像雙臂間擁著的就是他的整個世界。  
來不及細想這個擁抱的意義，他甚至忘了西谷當下的反應為何，唯一銘記的，就是緊密相貼的觸感以及運動後焚燒的溫度。  
已經沒有辦法再欺騙自己了，他想，擁抱時瘋狂跳動的心臟早已證明了一切。

5、  
他們的春高結束了，排名不算好也不算差，但對東峰來說已足夠好。  
他們一同享受了賽場上的每分每秒，在這段生命中最燦爛且極具代表性的時光，恣意揮灑過青春的汗水，已經足夠。  
隨之而來的畢業典禮象徵著分離的跫音，無論經歷多少次，他始終不擅長告別。  
猶豫著未來發展的同時，東峰詢問過西谷的目標，得到的答案卻與他設想的截然不同──他說，他想走遍世界的每個角落，做許多前所未見的事情。  
當下的他做出了什麼反應，東峰不願去回想，或許是微笑著表達了支持，或許是調侃著不愧是西谷連夢想都如此不走尋常路，諸如此類合理又適當的話。  
埋藏在瀟灑表象之下的，是他自始自終不敢剝開的情愫，以及沒有勇氣承認的真實。  
──西谷的未來裡，沒有他。  
這項認知深深地、重重地沉入了他的心底，像一個鉛塊，壓得他胸口悶痛、喘不過氣，他不敢再想。  
西谷夕這樣熱情洋溢又勇於挑戰的性格，又怎會甘願躲在舒適圈內，安於現狀呢？  
東峰所憧憬的、崇拜的、愛慕的西谷，應該要不受束縛、自由自在，少年可以成為他想成為的任何模樣，而他不允許自己成為西谷前進的阻礙。  
他要自己在西谷的眼裡，永遠是那個最好的、會開懷笑著回應他的王牌，這樣就好。  
這樣就很好。  
曇花尚且能擁有一夜的盛開，而他選擇在綻放前就先將自己年少懵懂的感情扼殺在搖籃，不留餘地。

如同所有分別後的社交關係，因聚少離多逐漸疏遠，東峰決定去東京學服裝設計，兩人偶爾還是會用訊息聯繫，頻率卻也隨著時間流逝而下降。  
不見面、不聯繫，就不會惦念，東峰刻意淡化每次的對話，強迫自己浸淫學習、打工，做任何可以塞滿他瑣碎時間的事情，不讓自己有閒下來胡思亂想的機會。  
或許時間久了，他會發覺當初內心的悸動不過是場包裝華美的錯覺，屆時他會放下所有顧忌，給予他重要的朋友不摻一絲雜質的純粹擁抱。

6、  
平淡的日子流水般掠過，畢業後的第三年，菅原突然提議要舉辦烏野排球社的同學會，大夥在群組內紛紛踴躍報名參加。  
東峰猶豫許久，還是默默輸入了「要打工，無法前往」的訊息。  
要打工是事實，害怕多年的決心因此受到動搖也是事實。  
同學會的那天，他一如既往地做作業、打工，回到住處時已是晚間十點。  
門口卻站著一個令他意想不到的人。  
「你、你怎麼會在這裡？」  
他的高中學弟、最有默契的隊友兼搭檔、曾經強勢地佔據了他大部分思緒的人，於三年後的現在，穩穩地站在他租屋處的門口。  
「每次傳訊息問你地址都被你打哈哈搪塞過去，今天同學會我隨口問了大地學長，才發現他們根本都知道。」  
「……」  
「為什麼，故意瞞著我？」西谷一個箭步站到東峰跟前，瞪大雙眼直視他，帶著不容許敷衍的氣勢。  
兩人對視幾秒，東峰敗下陣來，他嘆了口氣，一邊拿出鑰匙開門，「進屋再說吧。」

房間的佈置相當簡潔，桌面上散落著草稿和設計圖，以及沒喝完的咖啡。  
東峰取出新的杯子替西谷倒水，輕聲說道：「抱歉一直瞞著你，回訊息也回得很散漫，如果我的態度不小心傷害了你，請相信那不是我的本意，對不起。」  
西谷望向他寬闊的背影，實在是太久、太久沒有這樣認真地注視過眼前的人，竟讓他感到鼻頭發酸。  
「你不想見到我嗎？」他聽見自己的聲音帶著些微連他都難以置信的顫抖和氣憤，「我擅自跑來，讓你感到困擾了嗎？」  
「怎麼可能。」似乎察覺到對方嗓音的一絲不對勁，東峰連忙轉身面向他，「西谷，你永遠不會讓我困擾，我怕的是被你知道原因後，我反而會成為你的困擾。」  
「什麼原因？」  
被那雙直率的視線盯得有點不好意思，東峰微微偏過頭，深吸了一口氣才道：「……我喜歡西谷。」  
空氣瞬間凝結了，撲面而來的沉默幾乎令他窒息，告白的話語才剛出口他就馬上後悔了，該死，不應該這麼衝動的。  
然而下一秒，西谷的回應令他瞠目結舌。  
「我知道啊。」  
「什麼？」  
「你不喜歡我的話，春高那個時候幹嘛突然抱我抱那麼緊？」  
「呃、我那是……」是什麼？總不能說是情不自禁吧？  
東峰抓耳撓腮的尷尬模樣讓西谷有些想笑，他伸手抓住對方無處安放的胳膊，將自己的手覆上他寬厚的掌心輕輕摩娑，「你真以為我那麼笨，完全沒發現你時常偷偷盯著我看啊？」  
「……我以為我很收斂了。」  
「噗！哈哈哈哈哈！旭學長你都老三歲了，怎麼還是這麼可愛──」  
「別笑了……」害臊使他脹紅了整張臉，卻又對面前的人無可奈何，「既然你早就知道了，為什麼還……」  
「我隱約有感覺是一回事，但你又沒直接告訴我。那時候我也沒想那麼多，想說以後有的是時間慢慢來，我也能好好弄清楚自己的心情，誰知道你會一畢業就跑得不見蹤影，訊息不回電話不接，我除了直接殺來找你還能怎麼辦？」  
東峰瞬間被訓得沒了脾氣，「對不起，我不知道……」  
「別再道歉了，不是你的錯。」西谷忿忿地捏了對方鼻子一把，「被你這樣亂搞至少讓我弄明白了一件事，我喜歡旭學長，很喜歡很喜歡。」  
他強硬地把人拉向自己，順勢將臉埋進對方胸前，聲音顯得悶悶的，「所以，不要再無視我或隨便搞失蹤了。」

7、  
「竟然為了這種事跟我鬧彆扭，你幾歲啊？」  
被最沒資格罵人幼稚的傢伙罵了幼稚，讓東峰感到一陣屈辱。  
「什麼這種事？這很重要吧！你的夢想是環遊世界，一般人聽了都會覺得該放手讓你去做想做的事啊！」  
「我是想環遊世界沒錯，但又沒說我一輩子不回日本了。」西谷微皺起眉，目光卻炯炯有神，眸中燃燒著光輝，「甚至，如果你願意，我想帶你一起旅行，我們一起去體驗那些見所未見、聞所未聞的事情；如果你有自己的目標要闖，那我就先打頭陣出國探索，等你有空再來找我也可以呀。」  
歷時已久的煩惱從西谷口中說出竟變得如此簡單易解，東峰不禁牽起一抹苦笑，胸中的鬱壘頓時煙消雲散。  
西谷夕的強大，或許就是建立在他靈活的意志與自由的精神，不為框架所限的那顆心與勇氣。  
強大，就是自由。  
又敗給他了啊，東峰想著，一邊敞開了胸懷摟住這個令他朝思暮想的傢伙，嘴唇擦過他的髮頂，鼻腔滿是懷念的味道。  
這次他終於能無所顧忌地收緊雙臂。

番外  
「小谷……」東峰無奈地看向從背後伸手環住他腰間的人，「現在在外面呢。」  
兩人此刻正處於埃及的觀光區，火辣的驕陽幾乎烤熟空氣，西谷從後方探頭看向東峰手機的屏幕，興高采烈地喊：「快把照片傳給龍他們！我要看他們的反應哈哈哈！」  
「傳了啦。」溫柔地摸了摸對方腦袋，東峰側頭道：「選在東奧期間出國玩的我們是不是有點糟糕啊……」  
「誰叫你偏偏就剛好這陣子比較有空。」  
「是啊，我們也蠻久沒見了。」  
「極光很美吧。」回憶起幾天前在極地看到的美麗景色，西谷臉上綻開笑容，「這次來不及安排好可惜，下次再帶你去捕劍魚。」  
「好，我們一起去。」

大千世界的廣袤與繽紛，都想與你一同走過。  
這就是西谷夕最理想的自由。

End

寫了最愛的東西組紀念排球完結  
謝謝古館老師創造了這麼好的角色與故事，即便綜合所有看過的作品來說，單論角色性格而言，西谷夕在我心裡絕對是數一數二的，他擁有我最憧憬的率直、無懼與勇氣，也帶給我力量  
最後，如果有人能看見這篇文並感覺到一點點共鳴的話，對我來說就是最棒的事了！


End file.
